Fiore: The Kingdom of Magic
by metsuryus
Summary: Lucy, a solo player in Fiore Online, decided to join a guild. But not just any guild; only Fairy Tail caught her eye. Along the way, she met a strange guy named Natsu, who seemed to be followed by trouble everywhere he set his foot in. Inspired by Sword Art Online.


[1] wow, i actually wrote this.

[2] first of all, i'm going to use only few SAO plots. only the major ones. even the places here will be named after actual FT places like Magnolia, etc (except for the Town of Beginnings because I feel weird if Hargeon is going to be the arrival point). **and no SAO charas or OCs**. Oh, and keep in mind that this is a **romance/adventure/sci-fi **story.

[3] **pairings? **natsuxlucy (obviously), grayxjuvia, jellalxerza, gajeelxlevy, and idk, should i put some elfmanxevergreen and romeoxwendy?

[4] anyways, i hope you enjoy the story;)

**[5] i don't own fairy tail neither sword art online.**

* * *

"_Come one, come all to the year's most awaited VRMMORPG game Fiore Online! A game based on magic featuring thousands of different magics available for you to play!"_

—_Fiore:The Kingdom of Magic Advertising_

* * *

**{01. Prologue}**

"Lucy, where have you been?" Layla asked the fifteen-year old girl who was clutching a plastic bag in her chest. "And what is it that you're holding on?"

"Sorry, Mom. The new game Fiore Online is released today! It's limited to ten thousand copies, and I'm quite the lucky ones!" Lucy grinned and kissed her mother's left cheek. Her mother only sighed, there was nothing she could do about her daughter's love for games.

Lucy rushed towards her bedroom, unpacking the contents of the package, followed by installing the game. The excitement which awaited her made her tremble; it took almost every part of her being not to misclick anything in the installer, and in making her own avatar.

"Clothes finished... Now, Magic Type..."

She mumbled to herself as she scrolled down the menu. There were so many to choose! Dragon Slayer magic, Creation magic, Requip magic, Take Over magic, and many more. But as she scrolled further down, one magic piqued her interest.

_Stellar Spirit magic—also known as Celestial Spirit magic. Allows you to summon celestial beings using a key that vary in function, such as pets and battle spirits. Eighty-eight celestial beings is available, twelve of them is a one-of-a-kind type, called Twelve Golden Zodiac Keys. Normal keys are colored silver and the zodiac keys are golden._

_Its availability is limited to 12 players, so that each starts with a golden key._

_Limit: 1 more player_

No, no way in hell she's going to let the chance pass.

"_And this is how your avatar would look like. Will this be fine?" _The artificial guide asked. Lucy pressed 'Enter' and couldn't help but smile at her own avatar.

* * *

Few seconds later, she was standing on a tile floor. Her vision was blurry, but she stood there just fine. Blinking a few times to adjust her vision, she noticed that this was Fiore.

She only saw screenshots from the game's official website and the promotional video, but the real thing was far more... ah, she got no words in her brain that fit the beauty of Fiore. The world looked even more beautiful than the real world. Green grass, azure blue sky tattooed by puffy clouds here and there, and realistic medieval appearance.

She smiled and checked her body to see if she wasn't naked. Looking at a reflection of herself in the fountain, she smiled. She had always wanted her hair to be long, unfortunately she's not quite the calm girl type, so it's hard to manage. She had always kept it ten centimeters past her shoulders. Her eyes were striking cerulean color, a color she had always wished to have.

The blonde observed the area around her and saw people flooding the area, and more people arrived as the seconds passed. She knew among the sea of players swarming around, some of her school friends were there. Maybe Levy, her bestfriend and partner-in game in many games they had played together was there. _Stupid Lucy, why didn't you ask her whether she got the game or not... _she told herself.

That day, the only thing she did was strolling down the Town of Beginnings (as she had read in the map) and memorized the places, and making a list of what she's going to do the next time she logged on.

"Maybe it's time for me to log out..." She told herself after seeing the clock—thirty past five. Wow, so it had been four hours since she played.

But as she clicked the options tab in her menu, she realized that there's something terribly off.

_There's no log out button._

She checked every menus to make sure she wasn't missing something, but her search bore no fruit. The logout button was not mentioned in the manual either. She observed her surroundings, and realized that they were experiencing thesame problems as she did.

All of a sudden, the sky darkened, and something enormous suddenly appeared from the sky. People looked at the hooded figure with widened eyes.

"Greetings, my children. I humbly welcome all of you to my virtual world. My name is Makarov Dreyar and I am the game master of Fiore Online." He introduced himself.

"Gramps, where is the log out button?" Someone from the crowd shouted, and the rest followed suit. Makarov raised a hand to silence the players.

"As you can see, the logout button is not on your menu." He told them. "And it's not a bug. It is a feature of Fiore Online itself. Hence, you can't log out from here. And if somebody removed the NerveGear from your head, it will emit a powerful microwave and thus, ending your life for it have destroyed your brain cells."

Most of the players were shocked. A few of them, still trying to keep their sanity intact, treated this as a mere joke.

"There is no method to revive the dead. Remember though, if your HP point drops to zero, you will lost your avatar, along with your life." He added. "There is only one way to escape; to complete this game. You will have to clear all one hundred floors and defeat the game boss on top of Fiore. Defeat the floor boss and you will be allowed to advance to the next floor."

The crowd gasped in shock. _All hundred floors? That's very retarded! _Lucy said inwardly.

"And I have a present for all of you. You can look for it in your inventory." He ended his explanation.

Lucy opened her inventory menu and saw one item. _A mirror? For what? _Curious, she opened the Dreyar's present, and just like the name had said; it's a small rectangle mirror with a wooden frame.

She looked at her own reflection in the mirror. A pair of striking blue eyes looked back at her, and suddenly she was engulfed in a strange blue light. She let out a shriek out of fear, but nothing really happened.

What shocked her though, was that she was no longer standing in the crowd she had stood. She immediately looked at the mirror, and all she could see is her own reflection staring back at her. Her real self. With the arm-length blonde hair and chocolate orbs.

"This ends the tutorial of Fiore Online. I wish you childrens good luck." And he vanished like dust.

All players stood in silence. Never had she listened to such a terrifying and heavy air.

"Let us out, dammit!" Somebody suddenly yelled.

"I have something to do!"

"Screw that! I have plans too!"

"I have to go to work!"

"What are you thinking?!"

Lucy could only look at her toes, crying invisible tears. _Mama... When will I see you again?_

* * *

[6] that's the first chappy.

[7] _**seriously, review**_. i spent _seven hours_ making this first chapter because i had to rewatch SAO's first episode and travel the wiki.

[8] oh, and let me know it you like it. or hate it.

[9] aaaand off writing _destiny._

[10] it's a bit off-topic but, somebody wanna be my beta reader?or do any of you have some beta reader recommendations? it'll help me a whole damn lot.


End file.
